The Cute realisation of love
by pastalovingcat
Summary: Rin and Hanayo are best friends. Hanayo has a secret that she is to afraid to tell Rin but when she accendently lets it slip how will Rin react.
1. the story

"Hanayo? Hanayo? Wake up…" Rin says kneeling beside the couch that Hanayo apparently fell asleep on.

Rin smiles mischievously and licks her ear, Hanayo wakes with small squeal and rin bursts out laughing practically rolling on the floor.

"hahaha youre- haha- so- hahha- c-cute" rin says with some difficultly through her loud laugh

"Stop it!" Hanayo blushes while Rin ignores her " that it no more hugs for you" she says with an angry but adorable huff.

That immediately sobers up rin, the thought of no hugs from her hanayo is just so unthinkable

"I-I'm sorry hanayo, please forgive me I need your hugs, if- if you don't I might just die. Yeah I will die!" she says grabbing hanayos hand out of instinct pouting.

Rin, realising what she had done and thought made her blush but she held hanayos hand tighter refusing to let go till she forgives her.

"Fine I forgive you Rin" Hanayos says hugging her in confirmation.

Rin thinks to herself _'my Hanayo? Really rin whats that supposed to mean'_

They relax into each other, Hanynos short locks brushing the sides of rins face and the intoxicatingly beautiful smell of blueberries waft to hanayos nose.

_'Mmm rin smells so good I could stay like this forever' _Hanayo feels her face heating up at the thought but has long come to her terms of love towards Rin.

Rin starts purring and rubbing her head against hanayos shoulder

" You're so adorable rin" hanayo thought out loud she freezes up not meaning to say it and pulls slowly away from rin eyes closed not wanting to see her face.

Once shes fully away from rin she takes a sneak peak at Rins face and sees she seems surprised _'damn it, what if she doesn't like me like that I'm her best friend what if she freaks out' _

With that thought hanayo takes off in a sprint, tears pin pricking her eyes and accidently runs into Maki. RIN catches up to them with in two seconds, pulling hanayo up from the ground into a hug fussing over are you okay and such and such. Maki just gets up and leaves them be seeing they need to be alone.

_'It's finally happening' _Maki thinks to herself with a subtle smile.

"Why are you crying Hanayo, please don't cry, are you okay" rin says fussing looking all over Hanayo and feels her heart breaking at the sight of her tears.

"Why Hanayo?" rins voice cracking, a single tear runs down her face.

" I-I-I Like y-you rin" Hanayos whispers so quietly rin has to think twice before being sure of what she said.

Hanayo plays with her hands nervously looking down at her feet waiting for something, anything to happen.

Rin feels her heart pounding, feels her cheeks heating up and hears a little voice at the back of her head chanting three words.

"I love you" rin says out loud then repeats it more confidently, "I Love You!"

"Really?" Hanayo askes uncertainly

"Yeah really I have been for while I just took you running from me to know for sure. Iove you Hanayo" Rin tells rin hugging her.

"I love you too rin" hanayo says hugging her back smilling like she won the lottery.

Rin pulls her head back and gingerly presses her lips against hanayos lips and it was like all time and space had stopped and they were the last people on earth. They pull away reluctantly and hanayos spots the time and does a double take.

"Rin were late for practice!" hanayo says panicking holding rins hands tightly.

Rins phones beeps with a text alert, _'idol practice cancelled meet tomorrow morning by the steps. Cya'_

"Don't worry it's been cancelled, we have the whole afternoon to ourselves" Rin grins Cutely at Hanayo

"I love you"

"I love you to"

The end


	2. same story update

"Hanayo kayochin? Hanayo kayochin? Wake up…" Rin says kneeling beside the couch that Hanayo kayochin apparently fell asleep on.

Rin smiles mischievously and licks her ear, Hanayo wakes with small squeal and rin bursts out laughing practically rolling on the floor.

"hahaha youre- haha- so- hahha- c-cute nyaa" rin says with some difficultly through her loud laugh

"Stop it!" Hanayo blushes while Rin Chan ignores her " that it no more hugs for you" she says with an angry but adorable huff.

That immediately sobers up rin, the thought of no hugs from her hanayo Kayochin is just so unthinkable

"I-I'm sorry hanayo kayochin, please forgive rin, rin Chan needs your hugs, if- if you don't rin Chan might just die. Yeah rin will die! nyaa" she says grabbing hanayos hand out of instinct pouting.

Rin, realising what she had done and thought made her blush but she held hanayos hand tighter refusing to let go till she forgives her.

"Fine I forgive you Rin Chan " Hanayos says hugging her in confirmation.

Rin thinks to herself 'rins Hanayo? Really rin whats that supposed to mean'

They relax into each other, Hanynos short locks brushing the sides of rins Chan's face and the intoxicatingly beautiful smell of blueberries waft to hanayos nose.

'Mmm rin Chan smells so good I could stay like this forever' Hanayo feels her face heating up at the thought but has long come to her terms of love towards Run Chan .

Rin starts purring and rubbing her head against hanayos shoulder

" You're so adorable rin Chan" hanayo thought out loud she freezes up not meaning to say it and pulls slowly away from rin eyes closed not wanting to see her face.

Once shes fully away from rin she takes a sneak peak at Rins Chan's face and sees she seems surprised 'damn it, what if she doesn't like me like that I'm her best friend what if she freaks out'

With that thought hanayo takes off in a sprint, tears pin pricking her eyes and accidently runs into Maki. RIN catches up to them with in two seconds, pulling hanayo up from the ground into a hug fussing over are you okay and such and such. Maki just gets up and leaves them be seeing they need to be alone.

'It's finally happening' Maki thinks to herself with a subtle smile.

"Why are you crying Hanayo kayochin, please don't cry, are you okay nyaa" rin says fussing looking all over Hanayo kayochin, and feels her heart breaking at the sight of her tears.

"Why Hanayo kayochin nyaa?" rins voice cracking, a single tear runs down her face.

" I-I-I Like y-you rin Chan" Hanayo whispers so quietly rin has to think twice before being sure of what she said.

Hanayo plays with her hands nervously looking down at her feet waiting for something, anything to happen.

Rin feels her heart pounding, feels her cheeks heating up and hears a little voice at the back of her head chanting three words.

"rin loves you" rin says out loud then repeats it more confidently, "I Love You!"

"Really?" Hanayo askes uncertainly

"Yeah really rin has been for while rin just took you running from her to know for sure. Iove you Hanayo kayochin" Rin tells hanayo kayochin hugging her.

"I love you too rin chan" hanayo says hugging her back smilling like she won the lottery.

Rin pulls her head back and gingerly presses her lips against hanayos lips and it was like all time and space had stopped and they were the last people on earth. They pull away reluctantly and hanayos spots the time and does a double take.

"Rin Chan were late for practice!" hanayo says panicking holding rins hands tightly.

Rins phones beeps with a text alert, 'idol practice cancelled meet tomorrow morning by the steps. Cya'

"Don't worry it's been cancelled, we have the whole afternoon to ourselves" Rin grins Cutely at Hanayo

"I love you"

"I love you to"

The end


End file.
